Call of Duty: United Offensive
Call of Duty: United Offensive is a first person shooter game developed by Neversoft with assistance from Grey Matter Interactive for the Call of Duty franchise. It serves as an expansion of Call of Duty, and is the second game in the entire series overall. The game is set in World War II. Campaign Plot Missions US - Steven Riley * Kwaijalein * Eniwitek * Philippines - Leyte * Philippines - Luzon * Philippines - Luzon * Philippines - Corregidor * Indonesia * Indonesia US - Charles Tanaka * Spain * Spain * Spain * Spain * Italy * Italy * Italy * Italy * Italy China * Sichuin * Sichuin * Heibei-Hiubei * Tientsin * Beiping * Beiping Russia * Kursk * Kursk * Kursk * Kharkov * Kharkov * Tali-Ihantala Characters United States Marine Corps * Steven Riley * Anderson * Lewis * Johnson * Baker * Harding * Jackson * Schmidt * Davis United States Army * Charles Tanaka * Shepherd * Hayashi * Shimizu * Royce * Watanabe National Revolutionary Army * Li Wei Shin * Ming Chen * Chi Lin * Jie Tsui * Wai Jing Red Army * Natalya Simonova * Georgy Kulikov * Semashko * Volkov * Golrikov Factions Friendly * United States Army ** (100th Infantry Battalion) * United States Marine Corps * United States Navy * Chinese National Revolutionary Army * Red Army Enemy * Wehrmacht * Imperial Japanese Army Game Play The Game is a first person shooter where players assume the role of infantry soldiers and use guns to battle enemies, as well as utilizing melee attacks. Retaining most features of the original game, United Offensive is mostly action and adventure, while also using strategy and tactical maneuvers to achieve goals. The health system also remains the same, retaining the health bar that depletes when receiving damage and can be replenished with health packs. Multiplayer Maps US Marines vs Imperial Army * Kwaijalein * Eniwitek * Bataan * Manila * Corregidor * Cabanatuan US Army vs Wehrmacht * Anzio * Salerno * Sicily * Iberia * Madrid Nationalist Army vs Imperial Army * Hubei * Sichuin * Beiping * Jungles * Villages * Trenches * Fields Red Army vs Wehrmacht * Snow Land * Crimea * Forests * Caucasus * Kharkov Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Search and Destroy * Domination * Sabotage Weapons Rifles * SVT-40 * M1 Garand * Karabin Gewehr * M1 Carbine * Mondragon Bolt-Action Rifles * Mosin * Kar 98k * Springfield * Arisaka * Vz 24 Sub Machine Guns * Thompson * PPSH * MP 40 * Type 100 Support Guns * BAR * SIG KE7 * STG 44 * DP 28 * M1941 Johnson * Vz 26 * FG 42 * Type 99 Machine Guns * MG 34 * MG 42 * Browning M1919 * Type 2 * SG 43 Goryunov Sidearms * Luger * C96 Mauser * M1911 * Tokarev * Nambu Grenades * Mk 2 * RGD 33 * Stielhandgranate * Kiska Other * M9A1 Bazooka * Satchel Charge Vehicles Tanks * American - ** M4 Sherman * Russian - ** T-34 ** SU-152 ** IS-3 * Japanese - ** Type 97 Chi Ha ** Type 95 Ha Go * German - ** Panzer IV ** Tiger I ** Elefant Ground Vehicles * American - ** Willy's Jeep ** GMC CCKW * Chinese - ** M3 Half Track * Russian - ** Gaz-67B * Japanese - ** Model 94 Isuzu * German - ** Opel Blitz ** Sd.skf 251 Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games